Una vida diferente
by Mistery-Lady
Summary: Qué es una guerra? Separacion de familias, destruccion del corazon, lagrimas y bombas, muertes. Una historia de amor en una chica de 16 años que tiene que ver como vive ahora que las reglas han cambiado, reviews por favor!
1. Noche Tormentosa

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, algunos de los personajes que incluyo aquí no son mis y fueron creados por el autor de la serie Jake Long, el dragón occidental. Espero que les guste mi historia!

Capítulo 1 - Noche Tormentosa

* * *

Era una noche fría y tormentosa, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los cristales de una ventana de una pequeña y oscura habitación. Cerca de la ventana había un escritorio de madera con una linda llave en la cerradura. Debajo del escritorio se asomaba una pequeña niña de unos 12 años, tenía unos hermosos rizos dorados y una piel blanca y suave como las nubes, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera. Pero estos brillaban con intensidad por unas sensibles lágrimas que los inundaban…

Un rayo brilló con intensidad en el cielo, la niña levantó la mirada y lentamente salió de su escondite, se asomó a la ventana y suspiró. Era un suspiro triste y lleno de nerviosismo.

-¿Mamá, dónde estás mamá? –dijo la niña.

Otro rayo iluminó el cielo, la niña se alejó asustada y se escondió detrás de su cama mientras abrazaba un pequeño osito rosado. Miró a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para estar asustada, de hecho, su cuarto era el lugar de la casa que más tranquilidad le brindaba. Era su castillo de sueños, su fortaleza en contra de lo malo, era su escondite y de nadie más.

En eso la niña escuchó un ruido que provenía del piso de abajo, era el sonido de unas botas que caminaban de un lado a otro. Abajo un hombre encapuchado caminaba de un lado a otro, este dejó su sombrilla y su capa en un perchero y puso sus botas a un lado.

-Rose¿dónde estás? –gritó el hombre.

La niña escuchó el grito y salió corriendo de su escondite, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y corrió a abrazar al muchacho.

-¡Hermano! –Dijo la niña – ¡Volviste¿Pero en dónde está mamá?

El muchacho se puso muy serio.

-Escúchame con atención Rose, mamá no podrá venir ahora, necesito que alistes una maleta lo más rápido que puedas. Solamente trae lo esencial, no la llenes de juguetes.

Ante esto la niña se asustó, nunca había escuchado a su hermano tan serio y nunca había recibido un viaje tan inesperado, algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Para cuantos días? –preguntó Rose.

-No lo se, trae ropa para varios. –respondió John.

Rose asintió y subió las escaleras a su cuarto, desde hace rato se había ido la electricidad así que su habitación seguía a oscuras. Abrió el armario y sacó un maletín, en él guardó dos pantalones y una enagua, cinco camisas y un pijama, guardó también ropa interior y medias. Metió además su osito rosado y unos álbumes de fotografías. Bajó rápidamente donde la esperaba su hermano, cogió su chaqueta del perchero y una gorrita azul marino.

-Ya estoy lista hermano.

-Muy bien, ponte también tu capa de lluvia y trae tu sombrilla.

Así lo hizo la niña y juntos salieron a la calle bajo la tormenta más grande del año. Rose iba muy asustada por los rayos, por lo que apretaba la mano de su hermano muy fuerte. Estuvieron caminando unos cuarenta minutos hasta que se detuvieron en una casita color naranja pastel. John se acercó a la puerta y tocó. Dos minutos después les abrió la puerta una hermosa muchacha de ojos marrón y cabello oscuro, ella les indicó que pasaran y luego cerró la puerta tras ellos. Apenas entraron el calor de una chimenea les calentó su cuerpo que venía bastante entumecido por el frío de la tormenta.

-Gracias por recibirnos Clara –dijo John.

-Es un placer –respondió la muchacha sonriendo, -¿cómo estás Rose?

Rose levantó la vista y con un poco más de tranquilidad respondió:

-Bien gracias, Clara.

Clara era la novia de John y Rose le tenía mucho cariño pues ella siempre la había cuidado mucho.

- Rose –dijo su hermano –Te quedarás con Clara un tiempo.

Rose sonrió.

-Está bien hermano¿pero dónde estarán tu y mamá?

-Eso te lo explicará Clara, porque yo ya me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho, no te alejes de Clara por nada del mundo.

-¿Pero y si quiero hablarte? –dijo Rose.

-Si eso pasa, dile a las estrella y ellas me buscarán y me dirán todo lo que tu les digas, solo confía en ellas y ellas te ayudarán, guíate por ellas y estarás a salvo.

Rose abrazó a su hermano se despidió, Clara cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a Rose. La niña dejó caer una lágrima tras otra y otra y otra y otra…

Fin cap1

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, este es mi segundo fic. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algunos reviews!

Mistery-Lady


	2. Lo que sucedió después

Hola, disculpen el retraso pero es que estoy en examenes y casi no he tenido tiempo de pensar en fics, pero bueno ya que actualize el otro supongo que seria injusto si no actualizo este tambien! Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic y mucho mas a los que me dejan reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Lo que sucedió después

Rose se asomó a la ventana y vio el último destello del farolito que su hermano llevaba, luego la oscuridad fue todo lo que reinó tras la ventanita.

Clara recogió la maleta de Rose y la llevó a un cuartito cercano, al salir se encontró con Rose sentada frente a la chimenesa. Clara se arrodilló a su lado y con un suave pañuelo le secó una lágrima que había quedado perdida.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó la niña -¿por qué John tuvo que irse?

-Tranquila, mamá está bien, ella tuvo que salir en in viaje de emergencia y John tuvo que salir para ver si había llegado bien. -respondió Clara tranquilamente, pero se veía nerviosa.

-Pero¿por qué mamá tuvo que salir sin decir adios?

-Porque era urgente que se fuera, pero no te preocupes Rose, ellos volverán sanos y salvos ya verás. Será mejor que comamos un dulce y nos vayamos a dormir.

Ante esto Rose sonrió.

-¿Alguien dijo algo dulce? -dijo una voz misteriosa.

-Sí abuela¿quieres comer? -dijo Clara. (N/A: Clara vive con su abuela.)

Fue entonces que entró a la sala un viejita de unos 78 años, bajita y gordita, de pelo blanco como las nubes y ojos cafés. Vestía un vestido largo blsnco con estampados de flores, imaginate a la típica viejita de cuentos infantiles.

-Vaya, pero si aquí está la pequeña Rose! -exclamó la viejecita.

-Es un placer verla señora Ana. -respondió Rose muy educada.

-Pero que niña tan encantadora, vaya Clara que sorpresa tan bonita.

-Abuela, Rose se quedará con nosotras un tiempo, así que tendrás una nueva niña en casa. -dijo Clara.

La abuela sonrió encantada por la idea de tener a Rose en casa, la señora solamente había tenido dos hijos, el papá de Clara y uno más que vivía en el extrangero, así que la idea de cuidar a un niña le facinaba.

Clara puso en la mesa un plato de galletas, un tarrito de caramelos y tres vasos de leche y luego invitó a Rose y la abuela a sentarse a la mesa a comer. Rose disfrutó mucho la comida de dulces y el azúcar logró hacer que la niña olvidara la tristeza y consiguió una de las mejores sonrisas que se consiguen en una niña de 12 años.

Al terminar de comer Clara llevó a Rose a su cuarto y la acostó, luego Clara se fue al comedor con su abuela.

-Espero que duerma bien. Se le veía muy preocupada cuando llegó.

-¿Acaso no sabe nada de lo que ocurre? -dijo la abuela.

-No, aún no. John me dijo que la dejara descanzar y que él vendría en unos días a explicarle lo sucedido, después de eso cuidaremos de la niña por mucho tiempo.

-Pobre criatura, crecer sin su madre será duro y si pierde a su hermano será aun peor. -dijo la abuela preocupada. -Y vos, mi niña¿cómo te encuentras?

-Algo preocupada, pero bien.

-No me mientas Clara, no puedes estar tranquila sin saber si tu novio vivirá.

-Lo se abuela, pero ahora Rose es la que me preocupa, yo estoy grande ya y entiendo pero ella tiene solo 12 años.

El fuego de la chimenea se extinguía rápidamente y las dos mujeres desaparecían en las sombras, el día estaba por terminar y un nuevo comienzo se avecinaba, al cual Rose tendría que acostumbrarse al igual que Clara, Ana y John.

* * *

Tres días después... 

-Rose¿dónde estás?

-Acá estoy Clara¿que pasa?

-Te estaba buscando, necesito que vengas a casa ya.

Rose asintió.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo en el mercado?

-Compré unas manzanas para ti y la abuela, para comer en la cena, con gotitas de chocolate. -respondió la niña.

-Me parece delicioso, dijo Clara sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa, Rose dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Acaso ya no saludas hermanita.

Al escuchar esta voz Rose se volvió y se encontró de frente con su hermano que sonreía levemente.

-HERMANO! gritó Rose, que corrió a abrazarlo, -Haz vuelto!

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien ¿ya volvió mamá?

Clara acercó una sillón, John se sentó en él y sentó a Rose en su rodilla.

-De hecho vine para hablarte de ello. -John suspiró, -Mira lo que sucede es así. Dudsland atacó a nuestor país en busca de dominio. Entonces nuestro país tuvo que convocar a muchos hombres para pelear en la guerra contra Dudsland. Es por eso que yo debo irme de Anstervar para pelear y defender a mi país. -dijo John.

-Pero Anstervar es mucho más poderoso, ganaremos rápido. -dijo Rose. -Volverás pronto.

-Eso no lo se, hemanita. Dudsland está bien preparado para pelear. Pero bueno tengo poco tiempo y mucho que explicar. Mira el otro caso es mamá, ella está bien no te preocupes, pero ella no estará contigo ahora, recuerda que mamá nació en Dudsland y aunque juró lealtad a Anstervar, por su sangre fue enviada a su país de nacimiento, por eso es que te quedarás con Clara.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir con mamá? -preguntó Rose.

-Estarás más segura aquí, tu naciste en Anstervar y si vas a Dudsland te matarán, por eso mamá te dejó acá, lo hizo para salvarte.

Rose cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y a cada segundo se ahogaban más y más por lágrimas de dolor.

-¿Papá está peleando en la guerra? -preguntó la niña.

-No, él vive en Ramandí con su esposa y sus hijos, Ramandí actualmente está en paz con Dudsland y no tiene ningún lazo con Anstervar, así que él no tiene que ir a pelear...

-Pero no es justo! -exclamó Rose, -Él nos abandonó y no tiene que arriesgar su vida y tú que eres tan bueno si, no parece justo.

-No lo es, Rose, pero él no pertenece Anstervar, porque si perteneciera a nuestro país sería noble y él no merece ese título. Ya debo irme pequeña, cuidate y prometeme que estarás a salvo, Clara y doña Ana te quidarán bien.

-Me cuidaré si prometes regresar. -dijo Rose llorando.

-Te juró que volveré hermanita.

-Prometemelo en nombre de Anstervar!

-Te lo juro en nombre de Anstervar y por la vida de su reina, larga y en bienestar.

Rose abrazó a su hermano, luegó él abrazó a Clara que soltaba unas suaves lágrimitas silenciosas y le susurró al oído un "cuidate", un "regresaré pronto" y un "te amo"...

John salió de la casa y un viento se lo llevó dejando en casa a una niña que suspiraba al destino...

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

Bueno hasta aquí con este cap, muchas gracias a chica93 por tu review, te quiero explicar que mi historia no tiene nada que ver con Jake Long el dragón occidental, solo voy a usar los nombres de los personages para crear mi historia, pero tengo planeado aparecer un dragón, así que no te preocupes!

Nos vemos en el proximo cap,

Mistery-Lady


	3. Un joven misterioso

Hola lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia!

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Un joven misterioso

-¡Hermano¡Hermano! –gritó Rose, pero era imposible cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

4 años más tarde… 

-Clara ¿dónde pusiste el rastrillo?

-La abuela se lo llevó al taller del vecino a reparar. Mientras tanto puedes descanzar. -respondió.

Clara miró a la chica que le había preguntado por el rastrillo, Rose, habían pasado 4 años desde que Rose se quedaba con ella y ahora ya era parte de la familia. Rose había crecido mucho, con 16 años su personalidad había cambiado un poco pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos y su sonrisa también.

-Oh no, acabo de recordar que no fui llevé las frutas al mercado. -dijo Clara.

-No te preocupes, yo las llevaré por ti. -respondió Rose, -De todas formas ayer me tocaba a mi y no fui!

Así pues, Rose fue al jardín delantero y recogió un caretillo con frutas, luego salió de su casa y se encaminó al mercado. Pasados unos cuantos puestos llegó a uno vació. No era un puesto refinado, de hecho era nada más una mesa pequeña con un mantel rosado, esta estaba cubierta por una sombrilla azul q evitaba que el sol estropeara las frutas. Colocó las frutas en un canasto sobre la mesa y puso un cartel con los precios al lado.

Durante el día apreció una señora que le compró 3 papas cada una por 1aru. (Aru es la moneda de Anstervar). Luego pasó un señor que le compró una manzana. Esta valía 2 arus pero el señor le pagó 3 arus con el pretexto de que una mujer tan trabajadora merecía más. Así siguió la tarde y Rose continuó vendiendo sus frutas y recoclectando más dinero.

Casi al final de la tarde se acercó a su puesto un joven de cabello negro y mirada misteriosa.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó Rose muy cortez.

-La verdad es que si ¿cuánto cuestan las uvas? -preguntó el joven.

-Cuestan 2 arus el racimo...

-Me parece muy poco, te daré 4 arus por cada racimo que tengas. -contestó el chico.

-¿4? Por todos, es decir pues tengo 6 racimos. -dijo Rose extrañada, nadie en su pueblo tenía tanto dinero como para gatarlo así de sencillo.

-Pues entonces te pagaré 24 arus, ponlos en esta bolsa. -dijo el joven tendiendole un paquete.

Rose estaba sumamaente sorprendida, cogió la bolsa y metió los racimos en ella, se la dio al joven y este le pagó los 24 arus...

-Mañana vendré a la misma hora por más frutas, trae buenas reservas...

Y tan misterioso como había llegado el joven se esfumó. La tarde llegó a su fin al igual que las frutas de Rose, así que la muchacha recogió las canastas y se fue a casa. Cuando llegó le contó a Clara lo que había sucedido con ese joven tan extraño.

-Te compraron los 6 racimos por 24 arus, es increíble los vediste por el doble. -dijo Clara sorprendida -Te voy a seguir mandado a vender contigo nos va mejor.

-Además ese hombre dijo que volvería mañana, es bueno que vayamos a cortar los melocotones temprano en la mañana, si pagó 4 arus por uvas, seguro pagará 5 por melocotones. -dijo la abuela.

-Pero abue, los melocotones solo cuestan 3 arus, son caros pero no tanto. -exclamó Rose.

Clara suspiró...

-Lo sabemos Rose, pero ese hombre tiene mucho dinero y si pagó más por las uvas, de seguro pagará mucho por melocotones.

-No les parece extraño que haya un joven con tanto dinero en Anstervar, nuestro país lleva 4 años en guerra. Nosotras hemos trabajado mucho y aún así apenas nos alcanza para vivir.

-No es nuestro asunto como es que este joven es millonario, nuestro trabajo es vender, así que eso harás mañana, vender! -dijo la abuela.

Al final oscureció y Rose fue a dormir...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó y fue al jardín a recoger los melocotones. Tras unas horas de trabajo de cortar, lavar y adornar canastos, los colocó en el caretillo y se fue al mercado. Pasó toda la mañana vendiendo peras, manzanas, uvas y más. En la tarde una nube negra cubrió el mercado y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. Los puestos cerraron y los compradores se fueron, todos trataban de ocultarse de la lluvia... 

-Vaya, no me puedo quedar en el puesto con esta lluvia, además no creo que ese joven venga con esta lluvia...

Rose recogió los canastos y el cartel de precios.

-¿Se va tan pronto?

Rose levantó la mirada y ahí frente a ella y bajo la lluvia estaba el joven misterioso.

-Joven, disculpe, creí que no vendría con esta lluvia. -dijo Rose.

-Jamás perdería la oportunidad de comprar frutas tan bonitas, dame un bolsa con 10 melocotones por favor! -dijo el joven.

-Claro. -respondió Rose -Serían 30arus.

-Quedate con el cambio. -dijo el joven, y este depositó 50arus sobre la mesa y como siempre desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Rose recogió el dinero y se fue a casa, la lluvia no cesaba y el camino se volvía cada vez pero porque los charcos crecían y el caretillo se iba llenando de agua, haciendolo más pesado.

-Nunca creí que el viaje hasta casa fuera tan dificil...

De pronto su carretillo chocó contra algo o alguien...

-Oh, disculpe señor, no lo vi. -se disculpó Rose.

-No te perdono, a menos que me entregues tu carretillo con frutas y el dinero de la venta. -dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un arma de debajo de su capa de lluvia.

Rose lo miró asustada, no estaba dispuesta a entregar las frutas y mucho menos el dinero, pero su vida corría grave peligro. Miró un momento alrededor buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca. Su respiración se dificultó y el miedo inundó su cuerpo, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Dije, que me entregarás tus cosas! -gritó el hombre.

Este la agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la levantó en el aire.

-¡Entrégame el dinero ahora!

El miedo le ganaba a su cerebro, no pensaba con claridad, buscaba en sus bolsillos y no hallaba el dinero. La lluvia que corría por su rostro se mezclaba con el sudor y las lágrimas de su miedo...

-Déjeme, vayase! -Rose gritaba angustiada.

-Nadie te oirá, entregame el dinero o lo lamentarás niña.

Un rayo iluminó la calle, frente a ellos apareció una sombra alta e imponente como una montaña.

-¡Sueltala! -dijo la sombra.

El hombre tiró a Rose al suelo.

-¿Quién eres tu para mandarme?

-Si buscas dinero, de ella no conseguirás nada. Yo ya se lo robé todo, lo tengo en este paquete. -dijo la sombra mostrando un saquitó café.

La sombra movió el saquito para que este hiciera el sonido de las monedas que contenía. El hombre que antes sujetaba a Rose no se hizo esperar y sin preambulos disparó de plano a aquella sombra. La bala se dirigió directo a la sombra, pero el impactó le dio a un árbol que estaba justo detrás, la sombra se movió a una velocidad inhumana y se colocó detrás del hombre.

-No te muevas humano, porque si lo haces tu vida arderá en llamas. -dijo la sombra. -Suelta el arma. -lo dijo firmemente provocando una ola de miedo al asaltante quien soltó el arma. -Ahora corre y esfumate.

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y se dio a la fuga. Rose, todavía en el suelo, miró la figura quien en ese momento se hacía visible frente a ella. Era el joven del mercado. Rose estaba sumamente impresionada, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. El chico se arrodilló a su lado.

-Puedes levantarte? -le dijo.

-Eh, eh, si.

El joven la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias...

El chico la miró a los ojos muy intensamente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mi capítulo espera al próximo para más sorpresas! Me despido con el deseo de que dejen reviews...

Mistery-Lady


	4. Un nuevo amigo

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo de "Una vida diferente", espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! P.D-No sabía cual era el apellido verdadero de Rose, así que me lo inventé, tijiji!

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Un nuevo amigo

-Muchas gracias, de verdad que pasaste por aquí en un momento muy oportuno. –dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Si, dicen que los viajeros son buenos en ello. –contestó el chico.

Los chicos se miraban dulcemente sin pestañar, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo sin descanso.

-Bueno –dijo el joven –Supongo que si seguimos aquí nos resfriaremos, te ayudaré con el carretillo.

El chico lo levantó y le vació parte del agua que había acumulado y con paso lento caminó junto a Rose en silencio por lo que restaba del camino a la casa de la chica. Al llegar el joven dejó el carretillo junto a una bodega y se acercó a Rose, la chica ya había abierto la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, ya estás en casa, cuídate. –dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Supongo que adiós. Dijo él.

-No espera, antes de que te vayas. –Lo interrumpió ella, -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jake, Jake Long. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rose, mi nombre es Rose Menten.

-Es un placer conocerte Rose.

-Ya se¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? -dijo Rose con una sonrisa dulce. -A Clara y a la abuela les encantará conocerte.

-No se si sea cortez de mi parte.

-Tonterías, lo que sería descortez es negarce a la petición de una dama. -dijo ella pícaramente.

Jake la miró a los ojos de una forma interesante, parecía como si pensara... esta chica si sabe convencer...

Rose le tomó la mano y lo hizo pasar.

-Clara, abuela ya llegué. Traje a un amigo, vengan a conocerlo. -exclamó la chica.

Clara se asomó por la esquina acompañada de la abuela Ana.

-Y ¿quién es este joven caballero? -dijo Clara.

-Mi nombr es Jake Long, es un placer.

-El placer es nuestro joven Jake. -respondió Clara.

-Ella es Clara y ella es la abuela Ana. -dijo Rose.

-Mucho gusto, señoras.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar Jake? -dijo Ana.

-Si no es molestia, lo agradecería. -respondió Jake educadamente.

-Molestia, para nada, es bueno ver a Rose con un amigo tan educado y es un plaer para nosotras cocinar para invitados de ella. -dijo Clara -Rose, enseñale la casa mientras preparo la comida.

Rose asintió y le hizo una seña a Jake para que la acompañara.

-Bueno, de la entrada llegas a la sala directamente y esa puerta de enfrente es la cocina.

Rose caminó hacia la izquiera donde habían más puertas. Llegó a la primera y la abrió esta daba a una pequeá bodega llena de artículos de jardinería.

-Esta es la bodega de la casa, aquí tenemos todo lo que usamos para cultivar, los carretillos, semillas, palas, cosas por el estilo.

Salieron de la primera habitación y siguiero el pasillo donde habían cuatro puertas más una a cada lado del pasillo.

-Las de la derecha son los cuarto de Clara y la abuela, los de la izquierda son el baño y mi cuarto. -dijo Rose sonreindo.

-Si no es mal intensionado ¿me permites ver tu cuarto? -dijo Jake.

-Claro, la verdad es que está ordenado, así que no hay problema.

Rose abrió la luz y dejó pasar a Jake. El chico lo miró sorprendido. La verdad es que la habitación estaba decorada muy bonita, era un cuarto muy pequeño pero bonito, las paredes estaban pintadas de un precioso tono rosado, había una cama contra la pared con una cobija del mismo rosado y estampados de mariposas de colores. Había una espejo al lado con estrellas en el marco y una mesita de noche con una lamparita y un reloj. Además había un armario pequeño y unas muñecas al lado.

-Es como un castillo de niñas. -dijo Jake.

-¿Te parece infantil cierto?

-Si, pero de la buena forma, se ve que eres una persona llena de sueños. -dijo Jake. -La gente llena de sueños me agrada porque significa que de verdad valoran la vida y que estan feliz de vivir.

Rose se sentó en su cama.

-En verdad crees que soy feliz. -dijo ella.

Jake se sentó a su lado.

-Si¿me equivoco acaso?

-No, si soy una persona feliz. Tengo vacíos, pero soy feliz.

Ambos callaron por un instante.

-Y dime viajero¿de dónde eres?

-Soy de tierras muy lejanas.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estás en Anstervar, un país en guerra?

-Llevo viajando mucho tiempo, decidí venir a Anstervar en busca de mi destino.

-Es interesante.

-Si¿De casualidad Clara es tu hermana?

-Clara, no, ella es la novia de mi hermano y Ana es su abuela. Ellas dos solo me cuidan.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Mamá está en Dudsland, es prisionera y mi hermano está luchando en la guerra.

-Vaya debe ser duro. Pero ¿tu padre?

-Yo no tengo padre. -dijo Rose secamente.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad. -dijo el chico arrepentido de preguntar tanto.

-No es nada. -respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa -Vamos a cenar, ya debe estar listo...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mi capi 4, nos vemos!


	5. El chico de Ramandí

Hola todos! Pido mil disculpas por el atraso tan colosal que tengo lo que pasa es que pase por fechas complicadas de actualizar como navidad y fin de año. Pero la verdad no fue solo eso tuve un serio problema de estancamiento de imaginación y un colapso de felicidad durante unos días pero ya estoy bien y de regreso así que aca les dejo el capitulo numero 5!

* * *

Capítulo 5 - El chico de Ramandí

El rostro de Clara se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Rose y con una sonrisa satisfecha y bastante alegre anunció que la cena estaba lista. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa en donde los esperaba doña Ana. Sobre la mesa había una canasta con manzanas, carne fresca de las vacas de Anstervar y arroz.

-¡Se ve delicioso! -dijo Jake. -¿Cómo es que consiguen carne tan buena en tiempos como este?

-Es solo por hoy. -dijo Clara.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hermano. -dijo Rose. -Puede que él no esté acá, pero celebramos con él en nuestro corazón y brindamos por su salud y su seguridad.

Jake sonrió.

-Es fabuloso, ustedes son una familia ejemplar en la que todos se cuidan sin importar la distancia. Tú hermano debe ser una gran persona.

-Lo es. -esta vez fue Rose la que sonrió.

* * *

Comieron en silencio por un momento probando la comida con mucho cuidado por saborear cada manjar hasta lo más profundo. Jake sonreía al probar la carne, pues esta tenía un sabor fuera de este mundo. Si la comías rápido no sabía a nada, pero si la comías lento era espectacular. Era como el cerdo pero menos grasoso, suave al paladar con un dejo de acidez. Simplemente delicioso. 

-Y dime Jake, si no es de mala educación, -dijo doña Ana -¿de dónde eres?

-Yo soy de todo el mundo, pertenesco al lugar que visito. -respondió el chico.

-Eres como las aves, entonces. -dijo Ana. -pero¿dónde naciste?

-Nací en Ramandí, pero comencé a viajar a los 14, hace 3 años.

-Si eres de Ramandí, un país en paz, -dijo Clara -¿qué haces paseando por países en guerra?

-Escogí países en guerra para mis viajes porque siento que así puedo ayudar a la de alguna manera. Cuando la guerra entre Dudsland y Anstervar comenzó me uní al ejercito con la intensión de ayudar al ejercito de Anstervar, pero Ramandí decidió quedarse imparcial. -dijo Jake. con un dejo de desepción.

-Entonces, -dijo Rose -¿A ti te gstaría ayudar a nuestro ejército?

-Si. -respondió Jake.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Clara.

-Me gusta ayudar al bueno. En esta guerra Anstervar es el inocente, pues fue Dudsland el que atacó.

La abuela lo miró por unos momentos y con voz suave le dijo:

-Ya que no te pudiste unir al ejército¿cómo es que nos ayudas?

Jake la miró sorprendido, ya que la verdad es que no esperaba una pregunta tan... la verdad no sabía porque esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero así fue.

-Mi mayor intensión es ayudar a las familias que me necesitan. Así que ayudo a construir los pueblos que han sido destruídos por la guerra, ayudo a los refugiados a llegar a lugares seguros, le doy de comer a los que no tienen y le compro frutas al doble del precio a las granjeras bonitas. -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita traviesa a la que Rose le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero la de ella era tímida y a la vez cálida.

La conversación había fluído a lo largo de la comida sin que ninguno de los presentes se precipitara a comer o a hablar. Todos estaban sumamente felices pero así como todo comienza deber terminar. Así pues Jake miró el reloj de pared que había en la sala y dijo:

-Señora y señoritas, ha sido para mí un placer pasar esta fiesta con ustedes pero es tarde y debo retirarme.

Jake se despidió de doña Ana y de Clara. Se acercó a Rose y ella le dijo que lo acompañaba a la puerta. Aunque la puerta estaba justo enfrente la buena educación dictaba que así se hiciese. Rose abrió la puerta y miró hacia la mesa donde los campos vacíos de Clara y Ana hicieron sonreir a Rose.

-Gracias por cenar con nosotras. -dijo Rose.

-Gracias por invitarme. -respondió Jake -Mañana irás al mercado?

-No, mañana le toca a Clara. Yo trabajo en el jardín en la mañana y la tarde la tengo libre.

-Me alegro. -dijo él -Yo por otro lado tengo que ir a otro pueblo por dos días.

-Oh, -dijo Rose con un dejo de desepción -que te vaya bien.

Jake salió de la casa y rápidamente se lo tragó la noche. Rose cerró la puerta...

-Es un buen chico. -dijo Clara -Bastante interesante.

Rose asintió, tras unos momentos le puso llave a la puerta y se fue a su cuarto. Miró su cama donde hacía pocas horas se había sentado Jake, sonrió... sonreía de una forma bonita, contenta de haberlo conocido pero con la esperanza de no perderlo. Pero Jake era un viajero y Rose sabía que todos los viajeros dejaban cada pueblo atrás así como las estaciones pasan una tras otra... lo que ella no sabía era que por el camino un silencioso viajero soñaba con un par de ojos azules y una cabellera dorada.

* * *

Nos vemos en el proximo cap, dejen reviews por favor! 


	6. Sorpresa

Siento el retraso es que ya tenía la idea de este capítulo pero no sabía bien como escribirla. Por cierto me han dicho que tengo una ortografía terrible me disculpo miles por ello y les pido que me tengan paciencia por favor... la gramática no es mi fuerte! Bueno disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6 -

-¡Rose! Ya me tengo que ir -dijo Clara. -¿Ya terminaste de lavar las frutas?

-Si, perdona el retraso. -respondió la chica.

-No te preocupes. Así está bien, ponlas en los canastos y ya.

Así lo hizo Rose y 2 minutos más tarde Clara salió al mercado. Rose teminó de recoger algunas cosas que quedaron tiradas en el cobertizo y luego fue donde la abuela. Pasó el corredor y llego a la sala donde la abuela leía un libro.

-Rose¿puedo pedirte un favor? -preguntó la abuela.

-Claro abuela. -respondió la chica.

-Crees que puedas ir a la casa del señor Sanders. -dijo ella.

-Con mucho gusto, pero ¿qué hago allá?

-Tom está muy enfermo y necesita que lo ayuden en la granja. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-Sería un placer poder ayudaralo. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que buena niña, disculpa que te molestara en tu día libre.

-No se preocupe abuela, para mi siempre es un placer ayudar al granjero Tom.

Rose salió de la casa rápido, tras unos 20 minutos de caminar bastante rápido llegó a la granja Sanders. Pasó al cuarto de Tom pero este estaba dormido, así que bajó directamente al establo de los caballos. Les rellenó el estanque con agua y les puso más paja para alimentarlos. Mientras estos comían sacó los granos y alimentó a las gallinas. Finalmente sacó las vacas a pastar. Estas tareas le tomaron a Rose como una hora. Ya terminada esa tarea sacó a los caballos al corral para ejercitarlos un poco. Tomó un cepillo y se acercó a uno de los caballos.

-Hola Teddy, Tom está enfermito así que yo te peinaré hoy. -le dijo Rose al caballito, el cual relinchó y se paró junto a ella para que esta lo cepillara.

El caballito era joven, unos 2 años talvez, cafecito con una mancha blanca en la frente y los ojos marrón. Rose lo conocía desde que era un potranco y siempre lo había cuidado mucho. La chica no gustaba del favoritismo, pero había que ser sincero el trato con Teddy era algo diferente que con el resto de los caballitos.

-Teddy es un bonito nombre...

Rose se volteó sorprendida y se encontró a Jake justo detrás de ella. Sonrió...

-¡Jake! -dijo ella. -¿No se supone que estás lejos?

-Te parece. -respondió él.

Jake decidió hacer esa pregunta negativa y caminó dos pasos hacia adelante. Lo suficiente como para quedar apenas a unos milimetros de la chica. Rose se sonrojó y se hizo para atrás un poco, Jake se volvió a acercar y cuando Rose intentó hacerce para atrás notó que Teddy impedía por completo su propósito.

-¿No te alegras de verme? -le preguntó Jake. Casi de inmediato ella levantó la mirada.

-No, es decir si, me alegra mucho verte. -ella se sonrojó aún más. -Es decir, estoy muy feliz de que no te hayas ido, pero¿qué sucedió?

-Decidí que si me iba estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar otro día contigo. -respondió el chico.

-Ah ya veo, -si Rose se ponía más roja empezaría a parecer un tomate. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Le pregunté a la abuela en donde estabas...

Jake se separó de ella y miró un árbol que había junto al corral. Pasaron poco más de 20 segundos hasta que Jake se acercó al árbol, trepó a la primera rama, la segunda, la tercera... en eso Rose reaccionó.

-Jake¿qué haces? Te vas a caer.

-Espera un momento.

Momentos después Jake bajó del árbol con tres hermosas manzanas en las manos.

-Una manzana para una princesa. -dijo Jake al momento que le dio la manzana a Rose. -Y otra manzana para el corcel. -dijo dandole la otra manzana a Teddy. La útlima manzana se la dejó él.

Rose le agradeció la manzana y se sentó junto a él bajo el árbol a disfrutar de su manzana.

-Sabes, en Ramandí no hay ninguna chica como tu. -dijo Jake.

-¿Cómo, cómo yo? -preguntó ella confundida.

-Así tan dulces, tan lindas.

Rose se sonrojó denuevo. Decidió entonces cambiar de tema antes de morir de verguenza.

-¿Extrañas Ramandí?

-No, no por el momento. La guerra ha causado estragos políticos en mi país o lo que antes era mi país. Desearía que esto terminara de una vez y para siempre.

-Si, lo mismo pienso, extraño a mamá y a mi hermano. Me pregunto si seguirán con vida...

-¡Si están con vida! -afirmó Jake.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, porque si no estuvieran en este mundo los días no serían tan soleados y bellos.

-Eres muy dulce, gracias.

Rose apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jake y estuvieron así por un buen rato hata que el sol bajó un poco. Rose se levantó y le dijo a Jake que la esperara un momento. Ella devolvió a los animales al establo y fue a ver como se encontraba el señor Sanders.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? -le preguntó ella a un anciano.

-Rose, pequeña. Si gracias, me siento mejor.

-¡Me alegro mucho, señor!

-¿Teddy y las gallinas no te dieron problemas? -preguntó el anciano algo consternado.

-Para nada, Teddy es un amor y las gallinas me ayudaron mucho, lograron hacerlo correr en una especie de juego de escape. -dijo Rose, mientras recordaba como Teddy había perseguido a las gallinas durante el rato que ella estaba con Jake.

* * *

Rose y Jake dejaron la casa del señor Sanders y caminaron un rato juntos.

-Señorita¿sería posible que me dejara invitarla a salir hoy?

-Pero que caballero tan cortez, me parece que si, sería muy divertido salir con usted.

-Me parece bien, entonces vendré a recogerla a las ocho. Le recomiendo ropa muy cómoda. -dijo el joven.

Jake la dejó en su casa y luego se retiró, antes recordandole la hora de reencuentro.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá! Muchas gracias a todos, por favor dejenme reviews!


	7. Es bellísimo!

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Aquí va el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Que lindo!

Rose estaba en su cuarto frente al espejo, estaba realmente linda. Clara tocó su puerta en ese momento y Rose le dio permiso de pasar.

-¿Cómo me veo Clara? -preguntó Rose.

-Te ves preciosa, el joven Jake estará muy impresionado. -le respondió la chica, a lo que Rose sonrió con dulzura.

Rose se miró al espejo, llevaba una linda camisa blanca con puntos naranja y amarillos de tirantes con mangas a los lados, un pantalón color blanco, flojo y unos tennis blancos. No llevaba nada fuera de lo común, era simplemente ella misma, de todas formas Jake le había dicho que se pusiera ropa muy cómoda y la verdad es que se veía de verdad linda.

Toc, toc. Clara abrió la puerta.

-Rose pequeña, Jake ya llegó, te está esperando en la sala. -dijo la abuela.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, miró a Clara por un segundo y luego salió a la sala.

-Hola Jake. -dijo Rose.

-Buenas noches señorita, -dijo Jake educadamente -¡Que hermosa luce esta noche!

-Gracias.

-Será bueno que nos retiremos. -dijo -Gracias por prestarmela esta noche señoras. -dijo el chico a Clara y a la abuela.

Así pues, ambos salieron de la casa, Rose voltió a ver a Jake quien traía puestos un pantalón café, una camisa azul y un bulto. ¿Que traía en el bulto? Rose lo miró sospechosamente.

-Te haré dos preguntas. -dijo ella.

-Claro.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir y que traes en el bulto?

-La primera señorita es una sorpresa y la segunda es un misterio, así que lo lamento pero deberá esperar un poco. -respondió él.

Rose asintió. Caminaron un rato por el lado izquierdo de la calle, tras unos 20 minutos Jake le indicó un camino hacia la derecha y siguieron por un jardín. Rose miró al suelo, caminaban por un bello sendero de piedras de colores, a los lados habían plantas con florecillas rosadas y blancas y había miles de luciérnagas alrededor de ellos. Miró hacia arriba, los pinos a los lados formaban arcos enormes con ciertos agujeros que dejaban ver parte del cielo estrellado y una gran luna llena al costado. Era hermoso, de verdad era precioso.

Y, para sorpresa de Rose, este paisaje mejoró, si creía ella que no era posible que estuviera más bello, estaba equivocada. Llegaron a un claro del bosque encantado según lo definía Rose, un gran árbol de cerezo se alzaba a un costado, del lado opuesto al árbol y en redondo del círculo pasaba un riachuelo de agua cristalina. Las florecillas de colores cubrían todos los rincones y las luciérnagas bailaban a su alrededor. Los pinos bordeaban todo el claro de forma circular y hacia arriba se veía la inmensidad azulada de la noche, cubierta por miles de estrellitas brillante y Fahren la luna mayor de Anstervar completamente llena y Cream la luna menor de Anstervar era un pequeño cachito que apenas resaltaba.

-Es bellísmo -dijo la chica -¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Mi corazón me guió hasta él. -respondió el joven mirando al cielo.

Rose se acercó al arroyo, era realmente claro, veía las plantas de alga al fondo moviendose suavemente casi como volando en el riachuelo. Pececillos de colores brillantes y coralitos brillantes, miró a Jake sonriendo ampliamente como una niña en Navidad. El chico estaba acomodando un largo mantel en el suelo junto al árbol. Jake sacó del bulto dos platos y dos copas, una botella y un queso fresco, también sacó un bola de pan, unas frutas y unos lonjas de carne de búfalo.

-¿Preparaste todo esto para mí? -preguntó Rose.

-Pues sí. Resulta que sorpresas como estas solo se le dan a las princesas y la única princesa en mi vida eres tu.

Rose no podía creerlo, ella estaba en un jardín encantado, rodeada de las maravillas más bellas de este mundo, con una exquisita comida disponible para ella y lo mejor de todo... un príncipe, un príncipe caballeroso, bueno, dulce y guapo. Un verdadero príncipe azul estaba junto a ella.

Jake se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Luego la llevó hasta donde estaba el mantel y se sentaron junto al árbol, Jake le sirvió a Rose un poco de cada cosa y luego abrió la botella, sirvió un poco de su contenido en la copa de Rose y se la entregó.

-Jugo de frutas frescas de Ramandí. El cáliz de vida de una princesa o la pócima de amor en una noche de primavera como cuenta la historia. -dijo Jake sonriendo.

Rose tomó la copa con cuidado, Jake se sirvió y dijo:

-Brindo, por esta noche, por ti, por mi y por la magia.

-Hasta el fin -dijo Rose.

Bebieron... dulce jugo. El paladar de ambos se sintió fresco y lleno de vida. Su sabor era suave y variable se sentía un sabor a manzana y fresa, pero al mismo tiempo era limón y cereza. Con cada sorbo cambiaba y cada uno era más saboroso.

-Gracias, -dijo ella -Gracias por hacer mi cuento de hadas realidad, porque esto es un cuento de hadas.

-Con mucho gusto. -respondió él. -Pero estás equivocada, -Rose lo miró -Esto no es como un cuento de hadas, es real, tu eres una princesa y este es nuestro bosque encantado.

Jake miró la sonrisa que puso Rose, esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto, la chica no se aguantó más las ganas y abrazó al chico fuertemente, no sabía si eso era falta de cortesía o no, pero realmente la hacía feliz sentir al chico en ese abrazo. Ella se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Crees en los lazos del destino? -preguntó ella.

-Definitivamente, es decir encontrarme a una princesa en un mercado con las mejoras frutas cultivadas en casa que he probado, esto es obra del destino.

Unas luciérnagas brillaron con intensidad justo en ese momento.

-Eres increíble Jake.

-Tu me haces increíble princesa...

Rose lo miró dulcemente, este chico de verdad que era precioso, en todo sentido.

-¿Eres hijo único? -preguntó la chica de la nada a lo que Jake se extrañó mucho, -lo siento me dio curiosidad.

-No importa, no, no soy hijo único, tengo una hermana mayor y dos hermanitos pequeños que son gemelos.

-Algún día me los tienes que presentar a los tres. -dijo la chica.

-Claro, además quiero llevarte a Ramandí para que veas los lugares tan bonitos que hay.

-Gracias, me encantaría ir es cierto, -dijo ella -pero habrá que esperar a que la guerra termine por el momento es imposible. Es decir tengo que estar en Anstervar por si regresan mi hermano y mamá y además debo cuidar de la abuela y ayudar a Clara.

-Te entiendo, esperaremos toda la vida si tu quieres, hasta que todo esté en órden. -él miró al cielo y justo en ese momento una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. -Mira, pide un deseo.

-¡Que hermosa!

-Una prgunta, la casa en la que vives¿es realmente tu casa? -preguntó él.

-No, esa es la casa de Clara y su abuela. Yo vivía unas cuantas casas más arriba, pero desde el día en que dejé esa casa jamás regresé. -dijo seriamente.

-Debía ser doloroso, muchos recuerdos.

-Así es...

Jake acerco su rostro al de la chica, Rose podía sentirlo tan cerca, tan cerca. Su respiración justo junto a ella. Jake la abrazó, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus regazos, suavemente acarició su cabello. La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico respirando su olor suave y tan típico de él, suave y elegante. Jake tomó su mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Las manos de ella eran suaves como las nubes. El chico acercó la mano de Rose a su corazón el cual palpitaba a un ritmo suave pero extrañamente ascendente.

Jake la miró a los ojos, el océano en los ojos de Rose hacían nadar a los negros ojos del chico.

-Te amo. -dijo suavemente él.

Y antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar junto sus labios con los de ella en un suave y tierno beso. Las luciérnagas bailaron lentamente, la lluvia de estrellas se hizo notar de súbito con el mayor brillo posible y las florecillas del cerezo volaron de sus ramas con una suave brisa pasajera. Y un príncipe y una princesa eran el centro de cariño del bosque encantado.

Jake se separó de ella. Rose estaba sonrojada al máximo, pero esto le daba un contraste dulce e inocente y su sonrisita coqueta era más dulce aún.

-Me concedería el honor de ser su novio su alteza. -dijo Jake -¡Porque viera que yo la amo mucho!

-Me encantaría, joven príncipe -dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente y esta vez sin su sonrojo -Yo también le amo mucho.

Y sin espera alguna se volvieron a acercar en un cariñoso beso...

* * *

Hasta aca este capítulo, muchas gracias!

_Mistery-Lady_


	8. No era tan sencillo

Hola a todos, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo. La verdad estaba un poco triste por el capítulo anterior porque a mi de verdad me gusto mucho. Lo preparé con demasiado cariño y a casi nadie le gusto, pero bueno, está bien que me dijeran, es decir para todos hay gustos, tal vez el capítulo anterior no encajó las expectativas de muchos de ustades, pero siempre hay un capítulo más, espero que este les gusto...

* * *

Capítulo 8 - No era tan sencillo

Era tarde ya, Jake fue a dejar a la chica a su casa, frente a la puerta Rose se voltió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, -le dijo ella -esta noche fue grandiosa.

Jake le dio un corto beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Fue todo un honor hacerla especial para ti. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Tras una última mirada, Rose entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de si, suspiró con tranquilidad y caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y...

-¡POR FIN LLEGASTE! -exclamó Clara.

-AHHHHHH. -gritó Rose por el susto de infarto que le provocó su amiga.

-¡¿Cómo te fue¡Me has tenido con la duda toda la noche!

Rose se sonrojó levemente.

-Me fue... muy bien. -dijo -Jake me llevó a comer bajo las estrellas en un lindo jardín.

-Ay, pero que bello. -dijo Clara con una enorme sonrisa, -Y dime, Rose ¿te besó?

-¡¿QUE?! -exclamó Rose. -N..no, no, como se te ocurre, no. -respondió tartamudeando.

-Vamos Rose, no me puedes mentir. -dijo Clara, -Además como no hacerlo, es decir, el chico es muy guapo. Además no tiene nada de malo.

Rose la miró hacia otro lado aún con la cara roja de verguenza, lo cual contestó la pregunta de Clara, es obvio que si lo había besado, sino talvez no estaría tan avergonzada. Clara sonrió.

-Que pases buenas noches, pequeña, que sueñes con el beso que le diste al joven Long. -dijo pícaramente.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo besé! -exclamó ella avergonzada. Clara simplemente salió del cuarto de Rose, dejandola nerviosa.

* * *

-Si diga. -dijo Jake contestando el teléfono. 

"Hola Jake..."

-¡Padre! -exclamó el joven, -¿Cómo está?

"Estoy bien, Jake¿cómo estás tu?"

-Me encuentro bien. -respondió el chico extrañado, ya que su padre no acostumbraba llamarlo.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti¿piensas regresar a Ramandí?"

-Si padre, lo he pensado.

"Entonces¿qué te detiene?"

-Una chica. -dijo él claramente. -Quiero llevarla conmigo a Ramandí, pero debo esperarla.

"¿Qué esperará de ella hijo?"

-Esperaré hasta que ella este lista para dejar su país.

"JAKE"

-Esa es mi decisión, padre.

"Tu lugar es en Ramandí"

-No, mi lugar es donde se encuentre mi amada.

"Debes volver"

-Volveré cuando el destino me lo indique.

La llamada se cortó...

* * *

Rose estaba recostada en su cama pensando en un chico de mirada profunda, sus manos sujetándola por la cintura, su respiración pausada, su cabello, su estilo, sus labios y lo más importante de todo su corazón. 

Cada uno de sus pensamientos la llevó flotando por las nubes, arrullandola en un dulce sueño...

_El sol se asomaba por su ventana y varias mariposillas descanzaban en el alfelizar de la misma, la chica se acercó a ellas y contempló sus hermoso colores por unos instantes antes de que salieran volando hacia el sol. Rose se sentó entonces en el borde de la ventana pero saltó afuera al ver un hermoso árbol de naranja en el centro del jardín. Se acercó a él y miró hacia arriba, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre sentada en una de las ramas._

_-¡Mamá! -dijo la niña -¡¿Mamá, eres tu realmente?!_

_-Claro que soy yo tesoro, viene a cuidarte..._

_-Mamá... -dijo Rose mientras trataba de escalar hacia ella._

_-Tesoro, he venido para pedirte que no te presipites con Jake, es un buen chico, pero vas muy rápido..._

_-Pero mamá, yo lo amo..._

_-Estás a así hijita, porque te falta cariño, -dijo suavemente -Clara y la abuela te adoran pero actuás así con Jake porque él te quiere mucho, pero disfruta el tiempo y llevalo con calma..._

_-Si mamá...- dijo Rose sonriendo, la chica seguía subiendo pero aún no lograba alcanzarla -¿Por qué no te puedo alcanzar mamá?_

_-Debo irme, pequeña, no olvides que mamá te ama..._

_-No, espera, no te vayas aún, mamá..._

_La figura de su madre comenzó a esfumarse lentamente..._

_-¡Mamá, regresa mamá! -gritaba la chica -¡Mamá!_

_El cielo se oscureció y el sol desapareció, todo estaba rodeado de llamas y el fuego se expandía._

_-¡Mamá¿dónde estás¡Mamá!_

-¡Rose, Rose! -decía Clara -Rose despierta pequeña.

Rose se levantó de un salto empapada en sudor y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba pálida como la leche. Abrazaba a Clara como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio.

-Soñé con mamá. -dijo.

-Tranquila pequeña. -decía Clara dulcemente, abrazando a Rose para protegerla de sus miedos.

* * *

En la tarde Rose se encontraba en el mercado, justo estaba vendiendole una manzana a un niña, cuando llegó Jake...

-Aquí tienes tu manzana pequeña, -dijo Rose -Es medio aru.

La niñita le pagóa Rose el medio aru y se fue sonriendo.

-¿Le cobraste menos, cierto? -preguntó Jake.

-Si, ella es de una familia muy pobre. -dijo -No puedo cobrarle los 2 arus que vale la manzana.

-Tu familia tampoco es muy rica. -le respondió Jake.

-Es cierto, pero su familia se compone de su hermano mayor que tiene 9 años, ella que tiene 6 y un perrito viejo, el único dinero que ganan es por donaciones de los vecinos.

Jake abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Oh, ya veo... ¿Crees qué puedas dejar el puesto?

-Dame una hora y lo cierro.

-De acuerdo vuelvo en una hora.

* * *

Cuando Jake volvió, Rose ya tenía todo listo, caminaron un rato hablando y riendo. Tras unos minutos se detuviero a descanzar en un zacatal. Jake tomó la mano de la chica en la suya.

-Ayer, me llamó mi padre. -dijo Jake. -Quería que regresara a Ramandí.

-Oh... -dijo Rose -Supongo que estás emocionado con ver a tu familia.

-No voy a ir. -dijo el chico seriamente. -Solo iré cuando tú puedas venir conmigo y no antes... y ahora no podemos pues estamos esperando el regreso de tu familia.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo ella sorprendida. -No Jake, debes ir, no pierdas la oportunidad de estar con tu familia.

-No quiero estar con ellos, te quiero a ti y solo a ti.

-Pero... es que no entiendes, tal vez no sea lo mejor. -dijo la chica mientras pensaba en su sueño. Su rostro reflejaba angustia y tristeza.

-¿Qué te sucede, en qué piensas? -le preguntó el chico.

-Jake, tengo algo importante que decirte... -dijo.

Jake guardó silencio.

-Bueno... yo te aprecio mucho... pero anoche pense que bueno... pense que tal vez vamos muy rápido... es decir realmente no te conosco mucho. -dijo Rose sonrojada, estaba de verdad nerviosa al decir eso.

¿Qué sucedería si Jake se entristecía y la dejaba? Pero extrañamente Jake sonrieía.

-Supuce que dirias eso hoy. -dijo el joven. -No hay problema, si quieres que seamos solamente amigos un tiempo, así será y dejaré que conoscas todo acerca de mí.

Rose sonrió, estaba feliz, el chico la quería tanto como para esperar a que ella estuviera lista, era increíble, era un gran chico, así como le dijo su madre en sus sueños.

-Es más, mejor empiezo de una vez, -dijo él -Me gustan las chicas de ojos como el océano, mi fruta favorita son las Tomus de Ramandí y me gustan las margaritas.

Rose rió fuertemente y con la alegría brincando en su corazón. Eran amigos, amigos que se amaban y todo era tan bello.

_-Gracias mamá..._

_

* * *

_

Bueno hasta acá este capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo vienen muchas sorpresas... pero los dejaré con el clavo hasta entonces!

Mistery-Lady


	9. Redirigiendo la vida parte 1

Hola todos, me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no tengo excusas, simplemente lo siento mucho! En fin espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Redirigiendo una vida

-Sabes en este momento me acuerdo que me hablaste de tu familia, -dijo Rose -¿Cómo son?

-Bueno mamá es muy dulce, pero es algo tímida, jamás le discute a mi padre en nada. -respondió Jake -Mi padre es una persona interesante, muy sabio y viajado, pero duro de carácter. Mi hermana mayor es algo pesada conmigo y los gemelos son una mezcla de aventuras y peligros ambulantes.

Rose se echó a reír al escuchar a Jake tan sarcástico hablando de su familia.

-Deben ser todos muy buenas personas, -respondó la chica sonriendo -es decir, tu eres su descendiente.

-Si pero yo soy la oveja blanca de la familia. -dijo riendo -Todos los demás son ovejas negras.

-Muy gracioso Jake, te escucharan en tu casa y te matarían. -respondió la chica riendo.

-Muy lista, pero bueno que me dices de tu caso¿eh? -preguntó él.

Justo cuando terminó la frase Jake se dio cuenta que no fue una buena pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que su familia verdadera no estaba con ella.

-Lo siento. -dijo él rápidamente.

-No es nada. -respondió -Mamá es muy buena y cuidadosa, de niña siempre me llevaba al mercado y me compraba las uvas más dulces, me tejía vestidos con florecillas amarillas y me cocinaba los mejores caramelos, ella jamás me deja sola y siempre me cuida.

-¿Dices te cuida? -preguntó él dubitativo por el hecho de que se suponía que su madre estaba en Dudsland.

-Si, -respondió ella segura -ahora está en Dudsland, pero su corazón siempre está junto al mío, al igual que mi hermano. Siempre me cuidó mucho, hasta jugaba muñecas conmigo y cuando mamá se fue... durmió conmigo, me pretegió...

Los ojos celestes de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas, lentamente dos pequeñas gotitas rodaron por sus mejillas, hasta caer cada una en el suelo frío.

-John, jamás me dejó... hasta aquella noche, fría como el hielo. -Rose suspiró. -Él me prometió que volvería y no lo hizo, es la primera vez que no cumple su palabra.

Rose no aguantó más, su cuerpo se desplomaba pedazo a pedazo, sus piernas le temblaban, el peso de su cuerpo la llevó hasta el suelo. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, suavemente amortiguadas por el zacate, su rostro oculto entre sus manos, suavemente mojado por sus lágrimas... y una débil vocecillas que suspiraba con voz suave:

-Me lo prometió y no lo cumplió...

Jake se arrodilló a su lado. La rodeó con sus brazos, ella apoyó su frente en el hombro fuerte de él y sollozó un débil "¿hermano donde estás?"... Jake se acercó a su oído y le dijo suavemente:

-Él no te mintió. Simplemente no ha podido regresar, recuerda que la guerra no ha terminado.

-Tu hermano piensa en ti todo el tiempo, yo se que así es, porque él te ama, te adora, eres su hermanita y te adora. -le dijo tiernamente.

Rose subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Jake, este puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica y con el dedo gordo le quitó las lágrimas del rostro, sus dedos se movían con suavidad y lentitud.

-Mi hermano, antes de irse, me dijo que si quería decirle algo que se lo dijera a las estrellas y que ellas le llevarían el mensaje. Tantas veces le pedí que regresara y han pasado tantos años...

-Lo sé... pero él está luchando para que tu estes a salvo, él volverá, no se cuando, pero volverá.

Rose pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake y estalló a llorar, el cielo se oscureció y las nubes también comenzaron a llorar, todo era frío como el hielo, tembloroso como el miedo. Jake levantó a Rose en sus brazos y con una fuerza más grande que sí mismo llevó a la chica en brazos por un caminillo de piedras. Ella seguía aferrada a su cuello, llorando sin parar, suplicandole al destino que la llevara hacia sus seres queridos.

* * *

La lluvia se escuchaba a lo lejos, como si la puerta a otro mundo los separa del estruendo de afuera, un mundo calientito, suave, con olor a ... carne... 

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia de paredes color rojizo pálido, un escritorio en una esquina, varios cuadros bellísimos colgando de la pared, un gran mueble de roble y justo debajo de ella una cama doble, con cobertores rojizos del mismo tono que la habitación. Ella estaba cubierta por las cobijas de la cama, incluso tenía encima una cobija térmica, miró hacia un lado y se encontró con una mesita de noche, un plato de carne tenía encima y una taza de té, al lado de esta había una notita en la que se veía una caligrafía esplendida de los años 200 de Ramandí, "mi casa es tu casa" decía la nota.

Rose suspiró. -Estoy en casa de Jake...

* * *

Pasado un rato, luego de comerce la comida que Jake muy cortesmente le había dejado sobre la mesita, Rose salió del cuarto. Se encontró con un pasillo muy amplio, hacia un lado estaba muy oscuro y hacia el otro escuchaba el canto de un pajarillo, decidió seguir su canto y tras unos segundos de caminar cuidadosamente por el pasillo salió a un jardín. Este tenía un bello árbol de cerezo que se alzaba a un costado, del lado opuesto al árbol y en redondo pasaba un riachuelo de agua cristalina en el que varios pajarillos se refrescaban, ya había dejado de llover y el sol había salido a brillar de nuevo. Jake estaba junto a las flores, recortando algunas y poniendolas juntas en un florero. 

-Jake. -llamó la chica, él chico se volvió y la miró sonriendo. -¡Este es el jardín al que me trajiste el otro día!

-Veo que ya despertaste. -respondió él ignorando lo anterior, -Espero que te calentaras, te puse la cobija para que te secaras y te acosté en mi cama para que durmieras.

-Jake... gracias.

-Es un placer.

-¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?

-Justo después que te levanté en mis brazos, te vez preciosa cuando duermes. -dijo él. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si -respondió mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios! -¿Qué haces?

-Decoro este florero -respondió el chico.

Rose se acercó a él, su mirada estaba perdda en los colores de las flores, se veía el dolor en su mirada, tristeza. Jake se sentía triste por ella, sabía que aun cuando dormía había llorado. Extrañaba a su familia, había pasado ya mucho tiempo...

-¿Te gustó la comida? -preguntó él para distraerla.

-Si, gracias, estaba deliciosa. -respondió ella. -Tu cuarto es lindo, por cierto.

-Gracias.

Rose levantó la mirada al cielo, rojizo, naranja, rosado, celeste... el atardecer estaba haciendo su aparición, el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas con lentitud, cada pajarillo salió del riachuelo y se posó en los nidos del gran árbol de cerezo, las luciernagas comenzaron a estirar sus alitas platiadas y las primeras estrellas comienzaron su baile estelar.

-Si le pides un deseo a la primera estrella que veas, ese deseo te será regalado por el destino, decía mi hermano. -dijo Rose calladamente.

-Entonces es tiempo de pedir un deseo... -dijo Jake en el mismo tono callado.

Rose miró al rostro de la estrella con detenimiento, cerró los ojos y con todo el amor mundo deseó "Que mi familia vuelva a casa sanos y salvo". Así mismo Jake cerró los ojos y deseó "Que Rose sea feliz, pase lo que pase"...

De sus almas brotó una luz poderosa que se unió en lo alto del cielo en una hermosa estrella fugaz. Esta cruzó las nubes hasta perderse tras el sol...

* * *

Tan rápido como comenzó el atardecer, rápido la noche se dio a conocer... 

-Es tarde, -dijo la chica -es tiempo que vaya a casa.

-Claro. -Jake se alzó del suelo y le tendió una mano a Rose para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica tomó su mano y se levantó. Jake la guió por el pasillo de vuelta en la casa, hasta la puerta principal, donde salieron a la carretera.

-Es mejor ir por la carretera es más corto, no tan lindo, pero más corto. -dijo -Supongo que estás cansada.

-Prefiero el camino bonito, si no te importa.

Jake sonrió, la verdad él prefería el camino largo para así pasar más tiempo con ella, así que su decisión el pareció perfecto.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Salieron del jardín hacia un bosque, siguiendo el mismo tipo de caminito de piedras de colores, Jake tomó la mano de la chica con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos. Por un momento pensó que Rose soltaría la mano, pero no sucedió simplemente no ocurrió. 

Caminaron por un largo páramo de flores amarillas, el viento hacía volar millones de pétalos alrededor de los chicos, las luciérnagas les iluminaban el camino y las estrellas el cielo. Era una noche calida y alegra, bella como ninguna...

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hoy, Jake. -dijo Rose con vos dulce. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte, su semblante era más tranquilo y su mirada cristalina, un pequeño rubor se pintaba en sus mejillas.

Jake la miró sonriente, estaba feliz de que su amiga se sintiera mejor, ese era su mayor deseo en el mundo, que Rose fuera feliz.

-Con mucho gusto. -respondio -Fue un placer.

Continuaron su camino sin más, pasado un largo rato llegaron a la casa de la chica. Ella se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de abrir se volvio hacia Jake.

-Te amo Jake. -él se quedó sorprendido, ella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin decir más.

* * *

Bueno hasta aca con el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente!

Mistery-Lady

PD. dejen reviews!


	10. Redirigiendo la vida parte 2

Hola a todos! Aún no he recibido ningún review por el capítulo anterior, pero aún así quiero continuar mi historia! Escuchen yo se que a veces da pereza poner un review pero solo cuesta unos momentitos y vieran que me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Redirigiendo la vida parte 2

Jake sonrió y se dio la vuelta, bajó lentamente las gradas de la entrada y llegó al camino. Suspiró tranquilo y miró al cielo, las estrellas habían desaparecido y las cubría una nube negra, parecía que iba a llover, mejor sería que se apresurara a llegar a casa o se mojaría todo. Estaba por comenzar a correr cuando un gritó penetró sus oídos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -se escuchó dentro de la casa.

El chico se volvió asustado, era un grito desesperado y angustiado algo malo pasaba lo sabía, corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Tras besar a Jake Rose entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a la sala y se encontró con la abuela sentada en un sillón, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, su vestido arañado, el pelo desordenado y una nota arrugada en sus piernas. 

-Abuelita. -dijo la chica preocupada -¿Qué sucede?

La abuela le entregó la carta a Rose mientras sollozaba calladamente. Rose tomó la carta en sus manos, una terrible caligrafía la hizo temblar y su significado la hizo gritar desesperada con la intensión de que sus gritos la rescataran.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jake entró en la sala. Rose al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Jake confundido trató de tranquilizarla, dándole un fuerte abrazo pero Rose lloraba y lloraba, sus lágrimas empapaban la camisa de Jake y este seguía sin entender que sucedió.

Jake alzó a la chica en sus brazos y empujó la puerta principal para cerrarla, la lluvia afuera era ya torrencial. Se sentó en una silla con Rose todavía agarrada a su cuello.

-Tranquila princesa, -dijo él -¿qué sucede? Anda tranquila.

Con cada palabra Rose se aferraba más al chico como queriendo que este no se alejara.

-No me dejes... -dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices? -respondió él confundido -Jamás te dejaré, jamás. ¡Tú eres mi mundo!

Rose aligeró un poco su agarre. Jake aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de ver que era lo que ocurría. Por primera vez levantó la mirada y vio a la abuela sentada al otro lado de la sala, ella también lloraba, su vestido de dormir estaba aruñado, como si hubiera estado peleando con un felino, su cabello blanco estaba despeinado, sus ojos empañados miraban al vació, su rostro al igual que el de Rose estaba bañado en lágrimas, pero su mejilla izquierda era diferente, estaba roja, incluso se puede decir que hinchada y su brazo, de este caía un rastro de sangre...

-Princesa, -dijo Jake -¿qué sucedió acá?

Rose miró a Jake a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tu abuela está herida? -preguntó. -Anda déjame curarle el brazo y volveré a ti.

Rose miró a su abuela y fue en ese momento por primera vez que vio su brazo herido. Soltó el agarre que tenía alrededor de Jake y caminó hacia su abuela, se sentó a su lado, sus lágrimas aún resbalaban por su cara. Jake tomó la jarra de agua que estaba en la cocina, un paño, unas vendas del armario y una crema sanadora. Se sentó entonces en un banquito al lado de la señora y le sostuvo el brazo.

-La herida no es profunda. -dijo -Solo superficial.

El chico mojó el paño con el agua del jarrón y lo puso sobre el brazo para limpiar la herida, quitó la sangre que corría hasta su mano y luego cubrió toda la herida con la crema que tenía al lado. Esta era de un color verdoso algo más brillante que el musgo. Cubrió la herida con las vendas y al final la sello con cinta.

-Ya está -dijo el chico al terminar.

-Gracias Jake. -dijo Rose en nombre de su abuela, la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Ahora dime ¿qué ha sucedido? -dijo él preocupado. -Por favor dime.

Rose tomó una hoja de papel que estaba en el piso y se la entregó a Jake.

-Lee. -le dijo simplemente.

Jake tomó la hoja, era una carta escrita a la carrera, con una caligrafía varonil, esta decía:

_El consejo nacional de las fuerzas armadas de Anstervar informa la muerte del soldado Menten, John. Las fuerzas armadas solicitan otro miembro de la familia que se dirija hacia Dudsland inmediatamente para pelear. Según el código 99196 cada familia debe tener al menos un miembro peleando en la guerra si este miembro muere o desaparece, otro debe tomar su puesto. El general Lao ha ordenado que la persona que debe tomar el puesto familiar Menten sea la señorita Rose, puesto que es la única sobreviviente libre bajo ese nombre._

Jake terminó de leer, su semblante era nebuloso. El silencio fue interrumpido por la temblorosa voz de la anciana.

-Los soldados entraron a la casa durante el atardecer. Preguntaron por ti pequeña, pero nosotras no te dejaríamos ir a pelear en la guerra por nada del mundo, así que ocultamos tu paradero.

Rose levantó la mirada. Tras unos momentos dijo en voz alta y dura:

-¿Dónde está Clara?

La abuela guardó silencio un momento mientras recordaba lo sucedido...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Clara y la abuela estaban en la cocina preparando la cena._

_-Abuela, pon más agua en la sopa. -dijo Clara -Probablemente Jake venga a comer._

_Al momento que la abuela asintió, la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe. Las señoras se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la puerta. Tres soldados del ejército de Anstervar entraron._

_-¿Dónde está Rose Menten? -dijo uno de ellos._

_-No...no está. -tartamudeó Clara._

_El soldado le entregó una nota a la abuela porque era la que estaba más cerca. La abuela leyó la carta sorprendida._

_-Pero ella no puede ir a la guerra, es solo una niña._

_-Niña o no su hermano está muerto debe venir a luchar._

_La mirada de Clara llegó hasta los ojos del soldado casi de brinco._

_-¡¿John está muerto!?_

_-Sí, ya nos tenemos que ir, TRAIGAN A LA CHICA!_

_-Ella no vendrá, no está aquí. -dijo la abuela._

_-Si no está, entonces ella ocupará su lugar. -dijo el soldado señalando a Clara._

_-No! Ella no, por favor. -rogó la anciana. -Mi nieta no!_

_El soldado se volvió hacia la abuela y le sembró una cachetada en el rostro._

_-Hágase a un lado vieja._

_Clara se acercó a su abuela para protegerla pero, esta se interpuso entre Clara y el soldado._

_-Esta familia, está muy afectada ya, Rose es una bebé y Clara no es parte de los Menten._

_El soldado sacó un cuchillo de entre su bolsillo y lo agitó frente a la abuela. Este le dio en el brazo y la herida le comenzó a sangrar._

_-Ustedes cuidan a la niña, son su familia ahora y si ella no va a pelear lo harán sus cuidadoras._

_Los soldados empujaron a la abuela y se llevaron a Clara._

_-NOOO, mi niña, NOOO! Devuélvanme a mi niña._

* * *

-Clara se fue hacia el sur para que no la encontraran los soldados, porque si no ella tendría que irse. 

Rose se levantó del suelo, corrió hacia el cuarto de Clara y lo abrió de golpe. Lentamente volvió a la sala.

-Abuela, las cosas de Clara siguen en su habitación. -dijo seria. -¿Los soldados se la llevaron?

-No hija, no. No digas eso... -la abuela lloraba amargamente mientras pronunciaba aquello.

-No me mientas abuela. -dijo Rose.

La abuela cayó.

-¿Abuela? -exclamó Rose.

-No pequeña, mi niña huyó, se fue... -sollozó la anciana. -Escapó.

-Abuela -dijo Rose secamente, Jake la abrazó por la espalda intentando calmarla -yo no soy una niña dime la verdad.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de su hermano y su madre ya muertos y de Clara a punto de morir.

-Me acabo de enterar que mi hermano a muerto, abuelo -dijo la chica con la cara empapada por las lágrimas y la voz entrecortada -probablemente mamá esté muerta también. -Jake sujetó su mano con fuerza otorgándole toda su fuerza y su apoyo. -Tengo derecho a saber si Clara se fue a luchar.

La abuela levantó la mirada. Estaba convencida de que Rose tenía razón, a fin de cuentas ya había pasado por una vida muy dura, el acontecimiento con Clara era simplemente otro más. Odiaba que el corazón de la chica se destruyera a causa de la guerra, pero no podía mentirle más... La anciana suspiró.

-Los soldados se llevaron a mi niña. -dijo ella. La anciana simplemente se levantó del suelo y refiriéndose hacia Jake dijo -Joven, por favor no deje sola a mi pequeña Rose esta noche, esto es difícil para ella. -Y sin más la anciana se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Jake miró el rostro de la chica, tenía los ojos nublados, el color cielo de sus ojos había desaparecido y reemplazado por un color hierro. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, cubiertas de lágrimas, su mirada perdida en las sombras. Su cabello desordenado, caía hasta sus hombros, su rostro pálido y sus labios secos. La chica temblaba de arriba abajo, respiraba entrecortadamente, todo en ella no era más que tristeza. 

-Vamos a dormir princesa. -le dijo Jake al oído.

-No quiero. -dijo ella secamente. -Esa habitación me trae demasiados recuerdos que ahora no quiero sentir.

-Es bueno que duermas...

-No dormiré en un cuarto que me haga pensar como ametrallaron a John, como asesinaron a mamá y como Clara me ayudó a decorarlo, cosa que la llevará a la muerte también.

Jake respiró calladamente, no sabía que decir, sabía que todo en esa casa la haría sentirse mal, pero que podía hacer...

-Ven a dormir a mi casa entonces. -dijo él. -Mi cuarto no te hará daño.

-No puedo dejar a la abuela. -respondió ella, su mirada seguía perdida en el vacío y su voz era extrañamente profunda.

-No pasará nada. -dijo él seguro de sus palabras -Le dejaremos una nota, para que no se asuste en la mañana, además es importante que duermas, tienes que evitar los momentos tensos princesa.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Jake la sentó en la silla y dijo:

-Te traeré algo de ropa para que duermas y la ropa de mañana, quédate acá, ya vuelvo.

Jake caminó hasta el cuarto de la chica y entró, había cambiado algo desde la última vez que había ido. El aire infantil que antes había, ya no estaba era como si toda la felicidad hubiera desaparecido. Entonces recordó que Rose le había dicho que aquel cuarto lo había hecho junto con Clara, entonces el chico pensó que ahora que Clara se había ido también se habían ido todas las esperanzas y los sueños de su princesa. Jake se acercó al armario de la chica y sacó un pequeño maletín rosa donde metió una camisa y una enagua, un pantalón corto y una camiseta para dormir. Luego se acercó a una gaveta, la abrió y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, luego sacó la ropa interior y la metió en la bolsa rápidamente mientras un rubor cubría su rostro. Se acercó a la cama de la chica y vio un dulce osito rosado encima, también lo cogió y lo metió en el maletín.

Antes de salir al salón, escribió una rápida nota en la que le explicaba a doña Ana que Rose no quería dormir en su cuarto y que por eso la llevaría a dormir a su casa. Junto a la nota dejó la dirección de la casa en caso de que ella quisiera ver a su niña.

A continuación el joven caminó a la sala donde se encontró con Rose.

-Anda, -dijo -vamos ya.

La cara de Rose estaba otra vez empapada en lágrimas, su voz era quebradiza y sus temblores cada vez más continuos. Jake se puso el maletín de la chica en un brazo y luego se agachó junto a ella de espaldas.

-Vamos Rose, súbete a mi espalda, -dijo -te llevaré alzada.

-Y...yo puedo caminar sola. -dijo ella entre temblores.

-Anda, tus temblores no te dejan ni estar de pie. -dijo él serio. -Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevaré.

Resignada Rose se subió a la espalda de Jake, este se levantó con facilidad porque su princesita era liviana como una pluma. Apagó las luces de la casa y salió con la chica en su espalda y el maletín colgando de su brazo.

* * *

Tras unos veinte minutos de caminar lentamente llegaron a la casa, por suerte desde que salieron de la casa de Rose había parado de llover. Jake abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la chica en todo el camino, pero sabía que seguía despierta porque escuchaba sus sollozos entrecortados y sentía sus lágrimas mojando su camisa. Caminó por un pasillo amplio hasta llegar a una puerta de roble. La abrió y entró. Se encontraron entonces dentro de la habitación de Jake. Seguía igual que el día en que Rose durmió ahí, pero para la chica era diferente, lo sentía como un lugar seguro, lejos de todo peligro. Jake se acercó a la cama y sentó a Rose en ella. 

-Cámbiate y ponte la ropa de dormir, métete en la cama y yo te traeré una sopita caliente. -dijo el joven dulcemente, pero también serio dándose autoridad para que la chica no se negara. Ella asintió con un leve movimiento y él salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

Pasados unos quince minutos Jake tocó a la puerta de su cuarto, tras escuchar un lejano "pasa", él entró. De milagro, Rose le había seguido las instrucciones y estaba metida en la cama con su ropa de dormir puesta. Tenía además el oso rosado abrazado y se había tranquilizado un poco, al menos ya no lloraba, Jake sonrió.

-Te traje sopa. -Luego se sentó a su lado en la cama para darle de comer la sopa.

-Descuida... -dijo ella -Si puedo comer sola.

El chico sonrió y le pasó el plato, ella lo tomó y comenzó a comer. El color volvía a su rostro con cada cucharada y sus temblores se debilitaban más y más, hasta que pronto estuvo mejor. Al terminar de comer Jake llevó el plato a la cocina al volver le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora solo tienes que dormir. Yo estaré en el cuarto de a la par, si algo sucede, si te asustas puedes ir a buscarme o puedes solo gritar y yo estaré junto a ti de inmediato. No te preocupes.

Rose lo miró asustada.

-¿No estarás conmigo?

-Claro que si, estaré a una puerta de distancia física, pero mi corazón estará contigo toda la noche.

-No quiero que te vayas Jake. -dijo ella, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo.

-No me estoy yendo, estamos en la misma casa.

-Por favor... -los ojos de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas. -Por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también no te vayas, no me dejes.

El corazón del chico se hizo un puñito, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte.

-No me voy princesa. -dijo -Jamás te dejaré. ¡Jamás!

La chica se limpió las lágrimas... -¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. -dijo -Vale si me voy dos minutos para ponerme la ropa de dormir.

-Si...

Jake salió del cuarto y medio segundo después regresó. Llevaba un pantalón largo y una camiseta de rayas verdes. Rose sonrió levemente, su sonrisa no la hubiera notado cualquier persona, pero Jake si que la notó. El joven se acercó al armario y sacó una sabana. Luego se acercó a Rose y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien princesa y que sueñes con los angelitos y las nubes de algodón de azúcar.

El color había vuelto al rostro de Rose, pero sus ojos aún se veían nebulosos. Jake caminó hasta un sillón que había frente a la cama y se puso la sabana encima. Rose dijo entonces:

-Estás lejos Jake.

El chico asintió y acerco el sillón a la cama donde estaba acostada la chica. Luego le preguntó:

-¿Acá estoy bien?

-No, sigues muy lejos. –respondió Rose. –Abrázame Jake, por favor.

El joven lo pensó por un momento, por alguna extraña razón no había entendido lo que Rose quería hasta ahora, siempre creyó que su princesita se negaría a una idea así, es decir dormir junto a un amigo o ¿novio? Es decir en ese momento no supo si hacer lo que le pedía o simplemente quedarse quieto. Finalmente aceptó. Jake se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. La chica levató las sabanas un poco para que Jake pudiera acomodarse en la cama junto a ella, tuvo suerte que la cama del chico era bastante grande para que ambos entreran comodamente. Jake la abrazó por detrás, aferrándola fuerte con sus brazos.

-¿Así te sientes segura? -preguntó el chico.

-Si, así si estás cerca...

-Buenas noches princesa, que duerme bien.

-Igual Jake y gracias por estár aquí conmigo.

* * *

Bueno acá queda este capítulo pero no se preocupen esto va a continuar, no crean que va a amanecer tan rápido!

Un saludo especial de,

Mistery-Lady


	11. Redirigiendo la vida parte 3

Hola a todos, agradezco un montón los reviews y comentarios que recibí por el capítulo anterior, me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia en fin acá les traigo otro capítulo para que lo comenten!

**ATENCION:** hay una parte de la historia que son solo los pensamientos de Rose en su momento pondré el aviso. :-)

* * *

Capítulo 11 - Redirigiendo una vida parte III

Un lejano llanto era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, sonaba como un niñito llorando; en sus sueños Jake Long intentaba con todo su empeño encontrar al niñito, quería calmarlo y hacerlo sonreír pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, pronto sus sueños lo hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía sus brazos alrededor de una chica, una chica que sollozaba calladamente y sus lágrimas iban a parar sobre los brazos de Jake mojándolo delicadamente. Jake abrió los ojos por completo dándose cuenta que la chica que tenía en sus brazos, la chica que lloraba tan silenciosamente era Rose. El joven apretó más el abrazo, quería que Rose se uniera a su cuerpo y que se transformaran en uno solo para así poder protegerla de todo mal y no tener que verla llorar nunca más. Jake se acercó a su oído y le susurró un suave:

-Calma, princesa.

La chica al oír aquel llamado suave Rose rompió en lágrimas gigantescas otra vez, era como si la voz de Jake se uniera a algún recuerdo que la hacía destrozarse. Jake pensó que talvez ella estaba preocupada de que él se fuera, pero no era así, él jamás se iría, jamás la dejaría, nunca. En su intento de demostrarle a Rose que jamás la dejaría, Jake le dio la vuelta suavemente a Rose para que su rostro quedara junto a él, no quería que esas lágrimas fueran a caer en el olvido, si esas lágrimas estaban cayendo de los ojos de su princesa él quería recibirlas y cuidar a su dueña con todo el fervor que su ser le permitiera.

Rose apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Jake, sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa del muchacho, pero no importaba lo único que tenía importancia en ese momento eran sus sentimientos. Jake entrelazó sus piernas con las de la chica y sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza.

-Jamás te dejaré -dijo con voz segura -No hay nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

La chica se aferró a Jake con fuerza, manteniéndolo lo más cerca de ella posible, aunque era increíble si lograba juntarlo más porque ya no había espacio ni para un suspiro.

-Te quiero mucho Jake -dijo suavemente -gracias por estar aquí conmigo, gracias.

Jake le respondió sus cariños con un dulce beso en la frente y luego le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

Lentamente el sueño se los llevó otra vez en sus suaves nubes de algodón de azúcar...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se colaba por una de las ventanas del cuarto de Jake, el chico se cubrió los ojos como intentando seguir durmiendo, pero pronto su sintió un charco inmenso sobre su pecho, un charco frío como el hielo... Jake abrió los ojos de par en par, Rose no estaba a su lado por eso es que sentía ese frío, bueno además claro del agua en su camisa, pero sospechaba que no era agua sino lágrimas, de quien, pues de una chica que en ese momento no estaba junto a él. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y miró en derredor, no estaba en el cuarto. Salió al pasillo y vio la puerta que daba al jardín entreabierta, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la abrió y salió. Vio a Rose sentada junto al arrollo, su mirada perdida en el agua, su rostro se asemejaba demasiado al riachuelo, es decir, sus lágrimas fluían igual que el agua del riachuelo.

Jake se sentó a su lado sobresaltando a la chica un poco.

-¡Jake! -exclamó ella. -Ya despertaste.

-Sentí frío, al no tenerte a mi lado. -dijo -¿Hace cuánto te despertaste?

-Hace rato... -respondió ella sin ganas.

El chico la miró unos instantes quería volver a la cama y arrullarla hasta que se calmara, pero su estómago se quejó y no le dio tiempo de nada más. Rose sonrió levemente, divertida por el gruñido que había dado el estómago de Jake.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó el joven.

-Si, algo. -dijo ella. -Anda, vamos a comer.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Jake le tomó la mano a Rose y caminó hacia adentro.

* * *

El desayuno pasó sin nada especial, luego ambos volvieron al cuarto.

-La ducha es la puerta que está allá -le señaló Jake -ahí hay todo lo que necesitas para bañarte y tu ropa está en la maleta, yo me bañaré en el baño de al lado, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes avisarme.

-Sí. -respondió ella -Gracias Jake.

Jake asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación camino al otro baño. Rose cogió su maleta y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A continuación abrió un pequeño armario y sacó un paño azul color azul marino. Rose aspiró profundamente el aroma del paño y suspiró tranquilamente. Era el primer suspiro tranquilo que tenía desde mucho tiempo...

"Huele a Jake." pensó la chica, ella lo puso sobre la mesa del lavabo y luego se quitó la ropa de dormir.

Abrió la llave del agua y entró a la ducha. El agua era cálida y refrescante al mismo tiempo, era como si el agua se llevara toda su tristeza y todo su sufrimiento hacia el desagüe. Con el aroma del shampoo su mente se devolvió varias horas en el pasado...

(N/A: pensamientos de Rose)

**--- Rose ---**

Es increíble cuantas cosas han sucedido en tan poco tiempo, es decir, salí a pasear con Jake y al volver a casa... la abuela estaba herida, Clara se había ido, John... John está muerto y mamá... mamá murió también. Es como si toda mi familia se hubiera extinto. Fue una pesadilla, eso es, estoy durmiendo y todo esto es una pesadilla...

Pero Jake no puede ser parte de esto, si todo fuera un sueño, si fuera cierto que estoy dormida, todo lo que Jake me ayudó no sería verdad, sus abrazos, sus cuidados y su cariño no es un sueño, es real, Jake es real.

**---Narrador---**

El agua se llevó el shampoo, Rose miró hacia arriba, el vapor se acumulaba en un gran nube blanca, el espejo estaba empañado, pero por primera vez en muchas horas lo empañado no eran sus ojos, sino solo el ambiente.

**--- Rose ---**

Es extraño, recuerdo, recuerdo lo que me dijo mamá en mis sueños... ella me pidió que no me apresurara tanto con Jake, pero ¿por qué? Además ¿cómo consiguió hablar conmigo en mis sueños?

Ahora que lo pienso más pausadamente, un humano no puede hacer eso, pero si mamá ya estaba... es decir si acaso ella no formara parte de este mundo, quizás podría hablarme, será posible que aquella noche mamá pudo hablarme porque ya no era parte de este mundo... estaría muerta ya?

-Mamá...

**---Narrador---**

Jake había salido del baño hacia un rato y ya estaba vestido, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Rose, o bueno su cuarto, aún escuchaba el agua del baño. ¿Será que le había sucedido algo? El chico entró al cuarto y se acercó a la puerta que daba al baño.

-Rose, -llamó él. -¿Te encuentras bien?

En ese momento la chica regresó a la realidad, dándose cuenta que llevaba mucho rato en la ducha. Rápidamente cerró el grifo del agua y se puso el paño.

-Si, -dijo -lo lamento, ya casi estoy.

-No hay problema -respondió Jake. -Tómate tu tiempo.

* * *

Pasado un rato, Rose salió del baño, ya vestida y peinada. Su rostro era más tranquilo, probablemente había reflexionado un poco bajo el agua.

-Te veo mejor. -dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Supongo que no se puede llorar para siempre. -dijo ella. -Además aunque mis esperanzas eran fuertes siempre lo vi venir, es decir, la guerra ya lleva suficiente tiempo como para destruir todo rastro de felicidad.

Jake se impresionó con la resignación de Rose. Era como si todos sus sueños se hubieran evaporado en el aire, dejando solamente un hielo frío y denso, que acababa con todo buen sentimiento cercano.

-Princesa ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? -le volvió a preguntar Jake bastante preocupado.

-De verdad Jake, estoy bien...

-Bueno, -dijo Jake finalmente, tras un suspiro -mira, iré a tu casa y traeré tus cosas y a tu abuela.

Rose se extrañó mucho ante este comentario:

-¿Por qué te quieres traer todo para acá?

-Lo siento mucho princesa, pero el lugar en el que vives es peligroso en este momento. -respondió Jake -Te traeré todo lo que necesitas, pero prométeme que te quedarás aquí en mi casa, no salgas hasta que yo vuelva por favor.

-Acá estaré esperándote.

La resignación de Rose afectaba a Jake a sobremanera, de cierta forma no sabía él si prefería verla siendo sincera con sus sentimientos y a la vez llorando, o verla seria pero cerrándose a sí misma. En fin, se despidió de ella con un corto beso en la frente y salió de la casa, le preocupaba un poco dejar a Rose sola, pero debía sacar a su abuela de la casa pronto, si los soldados andaban por ahí no era bueno que una señora anciana y una niña vivieran solas.

Salió del bosque rápidamente y entró a la calle principal, estaba desierta, pasó por el mercado que por lo general está repleto de personas y solo vio uno que otro soldado pateando unos puestos que habían quedado abandonados. Era extraño ver como un lugar tan alegre se había apagado tan rápido, es decir, cuando llegó por primera vez a Anstervar le impresionó muchísimo que aún cuando el pueblo era muy pobre todos se reunían en el mercado para ver como sobrevivían las familias, había puestos de verduras, de carnes, de frescos, ropa y frutas, como el de la familia de Rose. Siguió la calle por la que había conocido a Rose la primera vez que se vieron, era extraño, aquella lejana vez recordaba que todo estaba oscuro y tormentoso y no había ni una sola flor a su alrededor, conforme pasó el verano el camino se había llenado de rosas y ahora, todas ellas estaban muertas y cubiertas de barro y sobre el barro había grandes huellas, huellas de botas... botas de militares...

Casi había terminado el recorrido cuando vio a un niña de no más de diez años llorando desconsolada junto a la calle, Jake corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, la niña estaba acostada en el piso arrollada como una bolita, su rostro cubierto. Trató de llamar su atención, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, ante el contacto ella se quitó de un brinco y se echó para atrás. Justo cuando se apartó Jake la miró por completo, su rostro estaba rojo como una manzana y empapado en lágrimas, sus brazos estaban golpeados, aruñados, su vestido rosado estaba sucio lleno de polvo y barro, también roto, justo por la mitad, la niña lo cerraba con sus brazos pero se veía que estaba roto, las piernas de la niña estaban cubiertas de sangre, raspones y cortes. Jake se estremeció de pies a cabeza, un temblor helado cubrió su espalda.

-¿Dónde está tu familia? -fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar Jake.

Las lágrimas de la niña aumentaron aun más y se echó aun más hacia atrás aterrado, pero con una vocecilla apenas audible dijo:

-No le diré, no quiero que le haga daño a mi familia.

-No le haré daño a tu familia. -dijo Jake -¿Fue un soldado el que te atacó?

La niña asintió con la cabeza lentamente, de verdad estaba aterrorizada ante la presencia de Jake y él lo sabía. Jake miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien en quien confiar a aquella niña, pero lo único que veía por todos lados eran soldados del ejercito, ruines soldados. Miró a la niña de nuevo y volvió a buscar alrededor, no tan lejos de ambos vio a un soldado acercándose a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la niña en brazos y se la llevó de ahí rápido. La niña rompió a llorar con más fuerza, Jake le tapó la boca con una mano para que los soldados no los interrumpieran y corrió camino a la casa de Rose, suavemente le dijo a la niña en el oído:

-Escucha, si nos quedamos en la calle otro soldado te hará lo mismo. Yo conozco a alguien del pueblo que te protegerá unos días ¿conoces a la familia de Rose Menten, los que venden frutas?

-S...si...

-Bueno justo de ella y su abuela estoy hablando.

Jake se apresuró hasta la casa y se acercó a la puerta.

-Escúchame con atención, -le dijo Jake a la niña -ocúltate tras este arbusto, porque no se que encontraré adentro, vuelvo en unos minutos.

La niña hizo lo que le mandaron y se ocultó tras un enorme arbusto que había junto a la entrada. Jake abrió la puerta con un golpe y entró a la casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio, la abuela tenía la puerta cerrada, pobre anciana seguro había pasado toda la noche llorando y ahora dormía tranquila. Jake entró al cuarto de Rose, sin fijarse mucho sacó una maleta y metió ahí la ropa de la chica y una que otra cosa sin mucha importancia, ahora que recogía todo se daba cuenta que Rose no poseía muchas cosas, se veía que si era una familia pobre, nunca lo había notado, talvez porque era la familia menos pobre de toda la aldea. Salió del cuarto y entró en el de Clara, sería bueno llevarse algunas cosas para que Rose y la abuela la recordaran. Tomó unas fotos, una cadena, un oso de dormir y algo de ropa.

-Fue un placer conocerte Clara. -dijo el chico en voz fuerte mientras le daba una última mirada al cuarto de la chica y cerraba la puerta. Su maleta aún tenía espacio para las cosas de la abuela, la comida si la llevaría aparte.

Jake tocó la puerta del cuarto de Doña Ana, pero no recibió respuesta, le daba algo de vergüenza entrar así nada más pero tenía que llegar a casa pronto, no quería dejar a Rose tanto tiempo sola y la niña, debía ver que hacer con esa pequeña criatura abandonada. Así que se quitó su pena de encima y abrió la puerta. La cama estaba distendida, encima había un álbum de fotos y un par de anteojos, miró hacia el frente y vio una silla mecedora mirando hacia la ventana. La ventana era enorme y daba a una vista preciosa de las montañas. Jake se acercó al respaldar de la silla y le dijo a Doña Ana:

-Por favor discúlpeme por entrar así, pero es necesario que dejemos esta casa, es peligroso.

La anciana no respondió. La tristeza rodeaba el ambiente.

-Doña Ana, por favor, yo se que es difícil dejar su casa pero es necesario. -Jake miró el respaldar de la silla con detenimiento, recordaba la noche misma en que dejó su casa, extrañaba a su madre, pero era su destino y ahora debía transmitirle ese destino a Doña Ana. Recorrió la silla de lado a lado, fue entonces cuando vio la mano de Doña Ana guindando y no apoyada en el descansa brazos de la silla, suavemente le dio la vuelta a la silla y lo que vio a continuación le congeló la sangre, Jake se echó hacia atrás aterrorizado. En la silla estaba la anciana, cubierta de sangre, los ojos en blanco y un tiro de bala en la frente, Doña Ana estaba muerta en la silla, asesinada de la peor forma posible, una nota a sus pies indicaba el resultado de su destino, con letra horriblemente dañina se leía:

_Bajo la desaparición de Menten Rose, dos miembros deberán cubrir su puesto, una ya se presentó la otra está reportada como una señora anciana, pídanle indicaciones del paradero de Menten Rose, en caso de negación eliminen la traición. _

Jake se petrificó en su sitio, no quería ver sufrir a Rose de nuevo, no Doña Ana no podía estar muerta.

¡NO!

* * *

Rose caminaba por la casa distraída, la verdad Jake tenía una linda casa, muy cuidada, muy arreglada, pero la verdad es que no se estaba fijando tanto en los detalles era como si su mente vagara por un cuento, un cuento en el que se escondía, volvió a su cuarto y vio la pequeña maleta que Jake le había preparado cuando la trajo, la verdad Jake tenía que traer muchas cosas talvez, solo quizás necesitara ayuda. Fue entonces que salió de la casa de Jake y corrió a la suya, sería extraño volver pero que importaba, ya nada le podía importar nada. Llegó a la casa con bastante facilidad, probablemente como su cabeza ni siquiera pensaba en lo cansada que podría estar por correr tanto, no sucedió. Rose entró a la casa, estaba todo muy silencio, será que Jake ya se había ido, en eso, escuchó un golpe seco, ese sonido que hace cuando un niño cae al suelo y ese silencio que hay antes de que el niño comience a llorar. Pero el llanto nunca llegó.

"Abra sido Jake" -se preguntó Rose.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la abuela, Rose entró al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a Jake tirado en el piso, Rose dio otro paso que hizo crujir la madera del piso y miro al frente, lo siguiente que vio la petrificó en su sitio, su abuela estaba justo al frente, muerta.

El crujido en el piso hizo que Jake se volteara y fue entonces cuando vio a Rose en el cuarto, su rostro estaba pálido, casi gris y sus ojos desorbitados.

-Rose... -susurró Jake suavemente.

Pero para Rose ya nada era audible, el griterío de la calle se había extinguido pero aun así no había silencio, su cerebro maquinaba lentamente pero la voz de la abuela era fuerte y clara. La veía cocinar, la veía cortar los racimos de uva; pero sería un sueño, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, excepto la imagen que tenía al frente, un recuerdo que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Sentía los brazos de Jake alrededor suyo, luchando por alejarla pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus piernas se negaban a levantarse, sus brazos no le daban soporte, su rostro empapado en lágrimas y sus manos frías como el hielo bajo el calor de Jake.

-¡Rose! -exclamó Jake -¡Viene alguien, tenemos que irnos ya!

Tras el grito ahogado del chico, todo su mundo comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido, Jake la alejaba de su abuela, el mundo se encogía, al mirar al frente tras dejar la imagen de la abuela se encontró con tres rostros desconocidos vestidos de militares, botas altas y emblemas desconocidos. Su mente recopiló los últimos momentos John, su madre, Clara y ahora su abuela...

-¿Qué hacen ustedes niños aquí? -preguntó el soldado mientras levantaba un arma hacia ambos.

-Solo buscamos comida. -respondió Jake seriamente.

-Robando comida querrás decir -dijo otro soldado secamente.

Antes de que Rose dijera algo Jake respondió un:

-Exacto, robando.

El soldado bajo el arma y se la metió en la cinta del pantalón.

-De acuerdo -dijo -puedes llevarte lo que quieras, pero déjanos a la chica.

-Bueno. -respondió el chico, para asombro de los soldados. Jake tomó la maleta del suelo y se la puso en el hombro -¡NI HABLAR!

El grito de Jake aturdió un poco a los soldados lo que le dio tiempo a Jake de tomar a Rose del brazo y correr a la puerta, de una patada en el estomago derribo al soldado del medio y corrieron hacia la entrada. Salieron de la casa a toda prisa. Finalmente Rose había reaccionado y corría rápidamente junto a Jake, a mitad de la esquina Jake recordó a la niña del arbusto y se detuvo en seco.

-Rose, dejé algo importante -dijo agitadamente -Ya vuelvo, escucha si alguien se te acerca corre hasta el bosque y escóndete, no te detengas por nada del mundo. ¡NADA!

Jake dejó a una extrañada Rose en la esquina de la calle y corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta a la casa, cuando llegó se agachó para buscar a la niña entre los arbustos y la encontró pegada a la pared del fondo, rápidamente la tomó en brazos y salió del arbusto. En el momento en el que salió del arbusto escuchó a los soldados dentro de la casa.

-Mira ahí está el niñato ese. -dijo uno de los soldados.

-Si, pero lleva a otra niña en brazos. -dijo otro.

Jake dejó el jardín y salió corriendo hacia la esquina, desde lejos podía ver a Rose que lo miraba, corrió lo más rápido que podía sentía a los soldados pisándole los talones. Comenzó a escuchar disparos a su lado, los soldados le estaban disparando.

-¡ROSE¡HUYE, CORRE, ANDA RÁPIDO! -gritó Jake con todas sus fuerzas.

En casi cinco segundos Jake paso al lado de la chica y con su mano libre la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a correr junto a él.

Jake pensó que por suerte los soldados iban corriendo también de esa forma los disparos jamás le atinarían pues no podían apuntar y correr al mismo tiempo, cuando escuchó que los pasos de los soldados se detuvieron y un último disparo fue todo lo que se escuchó.

**BAM**

**

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado!

Habrán matado a alguien, quien será? La niña, Jake, Rose???

Mistery-Lady ... Espero reviews, a los comentarios anteriores_ MUCHAS GRACIAS_


End file.
